Emotional Powered
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has a quirk, and it's strange. Edit: Changed 'All for One' to 'One for All'.


**Chapter 1**

At the age of 4, Izuku Midoriya was an emotional child. He was very excitable and the only way he calmed down was when his mother, Inko, took him in her arms and snuggled him. "Well," said the doctor. "Looks like his quirk is an emotional one." She picked her son up and carried him as he fell asleep. She felt the love he had for her.

"Thank you, doctor," she said. She took her son home and snuggled with him.

* * *

(10 years later)

Izuku was in bed sleeping when Inko went to his room and knocked on his door. "Izu, you are going to be late." She said, he woke up and got up. He was a lean young man, built like an American football running back. He had short curly and spiky green hair and teal eyes. He started to get dressed, he was in a shirt and his school uniform. He opened the door to see his mother wait on him at a table to eat breakfast. The years were very kind to her, she had green hair in a ponytail, was around 5 foot 10, was well built, a decent d-cup bustline, long legs, and a flat stomach. She had taken a few boxing classes and it showed. She still loved Izuku and would do anything to cuddle with him.

She would get more powerful physically while Izuku would calm down if he had got too excited or hyped. She grabbed his hand, "so this is the last day of school." She said. Izuku, nodded while eating, "how did you think you did on your test?"

"I think, I passed." He said Inko squeezed his hand.

"Good." She said.

"I hope your meeting goes well."

"It should, everything will be fine." She said, he grabbed her in a tight hug and she felt empowered.

"That should relax you," she smiled at him and then he kissed her on the cheek and went to school.

* * *

(After school)

A young man, with spiky blond hair and hard brown eyes, had caught up to him. "Hey, Deku!" He said, "Don't Think You're Gonna Get Into Yuuei Before Me!" Izuku just rolled his eyes.

"And why shouldn't I? Because I'd be a better student than you would Kac-Kun?" The young man was pissed and was about to use his quirk which was 'explosion' and Izuku dodged out of the way. He kneed him in the stomach and rolled over his back, then kicked a leg out from him, flipped him in the air and heel slammed him into the ground. "Tag." Kac-Kun was not of happiness.

"You… Shitty… Deku!" He said as he was getting up. Izuku just looked at him.

"Dude, really? You're going to get all upset because you're shocked I defended myself? But, then again you'd get upset over a grilled cheese sandwich. You need to… calm… down. Maybe a little counseling, just relax. You are going to get in! If anyone has ANY faith in you, it's Me!" He glared at Kac-Kun, "STOP ALIENATING ME!" He stormed off, "idiot! Telling people to jump off roofs and die to see if they would get a better quirk in the next life!"

On his way home, he was fuming over what his so-called friend had said to him. Saying his quirk was a joke, 'not my fault that no one wants to cuddle him!' Just then something started to climb upon him. "What the?" It was a sludge-like villain. "Dude!" He said but he remembered to calm down and relax. Just as the villain was about to let him go, Izuku was grabbed by a huge man with blonde hair, buffed like a defensive lineman in American football and in a T-shirt, jeans and boots. "What the… All Might?"

It was the 'Sentinel for Peace'; All Might. "**Don't worry, I am Here!**" He said.

"Whoa! It's freaking All Might!"

"**Are you alright, young one?**" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but he's going to be getting up soon and," he suddenly grabbed his head. "ARGH!" All Might acted fast and got Izuku out of there. "Slime… stop… slime."

"**What?**"

"City… block… explodes." Then Izuku passed out. All Might passed him off to medics and looked over to where they were. Just then a man in all white with green-tinted blonde hair had appeared next to him. He also had horn-rimmed glasses and blue eyes with a black sclera.

"What is it?" He said.

"**He gave me a warning, something about the city block about to explode.**" The man started to use his powers and he saw that it did and hundreds of people would die.

"He's right! We need to clear the block!" He said so they do.

Meanwhile, Izuku was being treated by a young woman, with long blond hair, blue-grey eyes, around 5 foot 9, and a 3 size of 44D-30-36. She was dressed in a cream pink nurse's uniform, white stockings, black boots, and gloves. She was healing Izuku and gave in to the temptation to cuddle and snuggle with him. She had his head against her torso and wrapped her arms around him while she was healing him.

Just then he started to awake, "ugh. What happened?" He said.

"That's what we want to know." She said, he looked up to her and was shocked.

"N-Nightin-Gale?" She smiled.

"Nice to know I'm popular. All Might and Sir Nighteye are trying to get everyone out of the area. How did you know about the city block exploding?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me," she said.

"My quirk."

"Are you like Sir Nighteye?"

"No, it's more like if someone touches me and wrap themselves around me. I can sense the near future like for instance, you want to go out with me in about 3 years." He smirked at her, she blushed at him.

Meanwhile, All Might was saving people left, right and center. Then he had seen Kac-Kun and grabbed him out of the blast radius and then went after the slime villain. Once he was down, All Might went over to Izuku. "**Thank you for the head's up.**"

"What's your name?" Asked Sir Nighteye.

"Izuku Midoriya sir."

"**How did you know about the explosion Young Midoriya?**"

"It's my quirk. I can see into the near future. Like Sir Nighteye but I would have to be cuddled with the person." Just then he looked at All Might, "you're cured."

"**Cured?**" Izuku gasped, "**what is it?**"

"I have One for All."

"How did you get One for All?" Asked Nighteye.

"I'm still learning about my quirk, whoever I'm cuddling or cuddled with. If they have a quirk, I'll end up having it and we both will have the most powerful version of said quirk."

"**So what you are saying is…**"

"Whatever injuries you had in the past, you've been healed." All Might just grabbed Izuku in a tight hug.

"**Young Midoriya, I name you my successor to One for All. I will also put in my recommendation for you to go to Yuuei Academy.**"

"Thank you sensei," Izuku said. "I won't let you down."

"**I know you won't.**"

* * *

(Midoriya home)

Izuku was freaking out, "MOM!" He said as he came into the home. Inko was making dinner and came rushing out and grabbed him in a tight hug and took him to a couch. They sat down on the couch and she can feel his heart pounding and going a mile a minute.

"Calm down Izu-Kun." She said as she cuddled him. "What happened and tell me calmly." So he tried to tell her everything. She gently stroked his hair.

"I helped All Might and he's going to recommend me going to Yuuei."

"That's great Honey." She said as she hugged him. Things were looking up for Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

End of Ch. 1


End file.
